


Role Play

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 Days of LawLu 2018, 10 Days of LawLu 2019, 10 Days of OTP Challenge, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, BL, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Birthday Smut, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Consent, Declarations Of Love, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Implied Consent, Kissing, LawLu - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, LuLaw, LuffyLaw, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mild Smut, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Neck Kissing, New Year's Kiss, OTP Feels, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Smut, So Married, Surprise Kissing, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Tragic Romance, True Love, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, lawluffy, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Don't you want to read a little something like a quick snack between your long fic maincourse? That's where my series of One Shots called Role Play fits in.AU: Where Law & Luffy will be found in various Avatars & situations. From Drabble to Long Narrative, from K to M, from Extreme Fluff to Little Tragedy, from Nurse to Porn-Star anything can happen here. Its a potpourri of Luffy & Law stories that came as request from LawLu fanatic buddies out there in FF and ao3. This is season one of 10 shots.Anyone can DEMAND Roles/Stories via Reviews & PMs for Season 2 of Roleplay.And there will be lemons!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	1. First Roles: Doctor Law & Nurse Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story actually the whole Series is dedicated to Lionel Orlando and his boyfriend, I really miss talking to them. They were my biggest supporters and fans, I really hope all are safe and happy and together in the real world. I will always love you both. These will be a series of one-shots of different length and rating. I kept the first story decent one. Its not typical Idiot Nurse Luffy and Irritated Doctor Law. I tried to keep things bit different. Guys hope you liked the first story!
> 
> Sorry for writing this here, so the idea is, I will pen one-shots which will about different couple roles you get to see in tropes, and I will put Law and Luffy in them in those roles and see how it plays out..

* * *

**To Doctor Trafalgar Law** it was a weird village. He was freed from his position as Head Surgeon from the Army after his right arm was hit by an enemy bullet. This retirement made him settle uneasily in the city for a year. Finally, he gave up city life and on the advice of his Army friends he moved to this village remote in the hills far away from war and death. But within a week after his arrival, he concluded it was a weird village.

Surrounded by hills from east, north and west, the village thrived at the valley. On the south of the village flowed the river. He had come here with a cart full of medical books and a letter of introduction to a certain household that employed him. He was to be the medical practitioner of this village and teach the young heiress the medical science once she earns her school leaving certificate. That would take another ten years he learned soon.

The village was a visual delight and Law loved the fresh air which was healing his mind of the constant odour of blood from injured soldiers. He was happy and the governor of the heiress gave him a wooden house that stood at mountain end on the south of the village. It was up to him where he dined. If he wanted to dine with the child and governor he was welcomed. But Law declined the offer and chose to fix his own meals. But he realised it was hard to happen the next day. People always bought him dinner or asked him to dine at their houses. Law could not refuse.

Four months into his calm life he understood the working of community. None in this village was idle. The old women folk carried the traditional handloom work, while the young girls worked at the field or helped run the inns. Though a remote town to Law's surprise Tourist never seemed a rare sight. The men went fishing and older one engaged in miscellaneous work of less labour. Law was impressed by their efficiency and hence it made him call the town weird.

His patients ranged from unborn to people with a bucket below feet. The only thing that poked him was the lack of medical facilities and fellow doctors in this village. He was the sole one and he had to perform ear washing to pulling out babies from womb. He did it all himself. Law loved working but the responsibility of the entire village was his and his only. It was scary. Today he was dining at the food given by the eighty-year-old drunk woman who happened to be the Coast Guard at South-eastern end of the river.

The old drunkard lived with her granddaughter and she fainted the night before and the fisherman bought her. After scolding and making pouches of medicine Law received the box of food. Another time when he healed an infliction on the owner of Tangerine Farm, she presented him with a basket of tangerine. The green-haired blacksmith and dojo instructor gifted him with a long sword after Law stitched up his chest when thieves from another side of mountain tried to loot him. The history teacher from the school has been supplying him books on local herbs and vegetation after Law cured her little son.

Each patient paid to him in their own manner with eleven bronze coins as standard fees. Sometimes Law refused the coins out of moral bindings. Law loved knowing about these people and their lives. But he was becoming incapable of handling the things alone. He had to constantly keep writing letters to his fellow pharmacist friends to keep sending him medicine. He had to run to market now and then to fetch something immediately for some local diseases. Hence he sat with governor Merry of Heiress Kaya to discuss his problems.

"Merry-san, I need your advice on an important matter" Law sat opposite to the gentleman smiling at him. "I am here to help you Law-kun" Merry pushed the cup of tea towards law. "I love my job here and I really look forward to teaching Kaya-chan medical science in future too" Law took a sip. "But?" Merry asked with worried eyes. "But, I am incapable alone to look after the clinic and patients. Though the influx of patients in the clinic has never been much I think I could use a helping hand" Law spoke. "I see, I can understand. How about if we put up an ad for Nurse and you ask your friend from city to look for one who can come here and devote her life to the village" Merry smiled. "Thank you" Law bowed. Next day he put up flyers with the help of Merry and sent letters to his friends to send him a nurse.

* * *

**Two months later** the reply to his search came in the form of a guy standing in front of his door. "Am I looking at Doctor Trafalgar Law?" the boy had a big smile and shabby dark hair and scar below his left eye. "Yes, you are?" Law looked at the smaller form. He was carrying a big rucksack and trunk of stainless steel which only belonged to soldiers. The boy was at least a foot shorter to be in the army even as a porter.

"How may I help you?" Law opened the door and the boy jumped in. "I am Monkey D Luffy. I saw this at Sanji's shop and I came here. I want to work for you" he showed the flyer asking for Nurse. "I am looking for a nurse and I am not aware of males joining this profession" Law let Luffy walk inside as the said guy flopped on the floor. "Well I am a nurse, a male nurse and Bepo warned me of your conservative approach to our profession" the boy pouted.

"You are sent here by Bepo?" Law sat opposite to Luffy. "Yes," Luffy opened his trunk and pulled out the paper that obviously had Bepo's tiny handwriting. Law always wondered how his huge friend had such a minuscule alphabet writing skills. "You are a trained nurse. You have served at the war of Impel Down until the end of it. You were freed of duties three months ago at battle of Long Ring. Bepo recommends you and that is what matters the most." Law folded the letter and looked at Luffy.

"That means I have a job?" Luffy looked up. "Yes. But are you prepared to live all your life in this village? Can you live cooped up with me in this house until you get married or something? Though you are a nurse you will be my equal- our motive is to save a life" Law asked standing up. "Yes, I have no one I can go back too, I have no home to call mine either and I will not get married either. I cannot love a woman. So yes I will stay here all my life" Luffy looked up to Law standing on his feet.

"Cannot love a woman? Oh.. I get it" Law's hand ruffled Luffy's hair out of impulse and indicated the boy to follow Law to the empty room. "This is your room, feel free to storm it, just don't break it and I can cook us humble meals is it fine with you?" Law asked. "Relax Mr Law, we will alternate cooking days" Luffy grinned and other domestic duties" Luffy winked.

* * *

**Another three months** later Law realised the true meaning of domestic duties. His dinner invitation around the village decreased and all the time he was called as Luffy as a partner. The whole Village knew Luffy and patients with minor ailments would choose to bother the nurse over the doctor. Luffy had indeed become his equal. In constant exchange of letters with Bepo Law learned about Luffy. He was a twenty-four-year-old guy, he lost both his elder brother in the war of Impel Down while Law was treating his patients in War of Skypeia. Law was an orphan, to begin with, and he felt protective for Luffy after learning about his state.

The day after Luffy happened to his clinic, his life did become much smoother. Luffy was a fast learner though clumsy at times but always willing to learn. The bedsheets from the clinic were cleaned and replaced every day. The letters to medicine suppliers sent in advance. Providing genuine checkup to patients and treating minor sickness Luffy deed it perfectly. Luffy grew as a partner in the true sense was all Bepo had written and Law was indebted to Bepo.

Law stood at the window and from there he could see Luffy bathing in the natural pond made from the river inside in their estate. Luffy loved bathing in the water and every day he would collect fishes and herbs for them to eat. Before Law realised Luffy had taken the task to cook every day. The boy was always busy. Law saw the boy walk out of the water stark naked. An X shaped scar decorated his chest and he learned from Bepo, that it happened on the battlefield.

* * *

**Another month later** Law was hearing the working of lungs of old man Tonjit who was a carpenter and the man came complaining about chest pain. Law had a feeling it was the initial stage of Asthma for constantly working with sawdust. As Tonjit spoke Law's eyes drifted to Luffy who was now cajoling a newborn in his arms and helping the new mother with paperwork. Luffy was in his attire of white half sleeve shirt and three-quarter white trousers and nurse's cap on his raven head. For last few months Law would keep glancing at Luffy now and then.

"The boy is cute" Tonjit smiled at Law. "Yes he is" Law nodded. "You think he will go on one date with my grandson?" the old man asked coughing. "You know Luffy is gay?" Law asked surprised. "Whole village knows! We are not conservative buffoons you know. Love is love. Few of our men have asked the kid out be he turned them down" Tonjit informed. Law never heard about it and he was pissed. Luffy spoke, he spoke a lot. Their whole dinner table of two was always filled with talks and gossip from the village but never had Law heard of other man making a move on Luffy. "I was hoping for one date with my grandson though" Tonjit laughed enough to begin coughing. "I will ask him. Ask your grandchild to be at Sanji's for dinner I will send Luffy. The boy deserves a break" Law smiled.

In the afternoon when Luffy and Law sat for lunch Law couldn't help but check out Luffy. The guy was cute and looked a lot younger for his age. "Luffy, I was thinking you could take the evening off" Law munched his rice ball. "Huh why?" Luffy asked. "You work too hard and as your friend, I think you should take it easy" Law mumbled.

"What are you planning?" Luffy looked up confused. "A dinner date with Tonjit-san's grandson" Law smiled and Luffy frowned. "It doesn't matter to you does it?" Luffy snapped. "What did I do wrong?" Law asked surprised at Luffy's irritation. "Who told you I want to date? Did I say anything?" Luffy stood up emptying all food in his mouth at one go. "I wanted to see you happy. I care about you know right?" Law confessed. "I am happy you idiot Traffy! He cares for me and he can't see the obvious" Luffy left Law and slammed the door to his room. Law sat in his position knowing not what to do.

Luffy came out of the room moments later, wearing a red vest, ripped off trousers and strawhat. "I am leaving you alone for the day! I will come back, idiot. See I am taking a day off" Luffy walked out in anger. Before Law could say something the boy had vanished downhill. And Law felt a lump rise in his throat. He felt bad. His whole afternoon was like the aftertaste left behind by a bitter tonic to cure chest pain.

* * *

As Law rinsed his hands after washing the dishes the doorbell rang. There was a letter from Bepo. The sun was already at the horizon and Law sat on the veranda to read his friend's thoughts.

**_"It's been almost a year you left me in this horrible city. I congratulate you on your new life"_** Law read out the words with a smile. ** _"But you are an idiot!"_ Law frowned. **Yes formalities between them had gone for long. ** _"How long will it take you to realise you love Luffy? The letters for the last four months have been about Luffy. Luffy has sent me three letters in the last four months and with his words, I understand that he loves you already. Look I know you have never loved a man before and it may sound strange coming for me. But show him affection"_** yes it is weird coming from Bepo Law thought. **_You told me, you think Luffy is your equal in work and how perfectly you fitted in the management of household and clinic. So go on fit your love in your schedule to you"_ **Law reread the letter thrice.

It all made sense why Luffy got angry at the idea of going on date. If Luffy indeed loved him, Law hurt him bad. He cared for Luffy, Law felt protective towards him when someone patted Luffy's shoulder when they went out drinking. He loved watching Luffy bath in the pond. He loved Luffy's cooking, he loved Luffy's constant banter and chattering. Doctor Trafalgar Law realised he was a big idiot. He crunched the paper in disappointment and he stood up. He had to look for Luffy and apologise. Right now!

As he buttoned up his shirt a gathering stood at his door. The pink-haired village girl who was with a child was at Law's doorstep in arms of an old man. She looked in extreme pain. "Law-san, Rebecca is having her labour pains" another woman rubbing the fainting girl's palm spoke. "But she is only six months pregnant" Law flung open the door and guided her to bed. "Yes we know but today she was sitting at the parlour and helping us just weave the basket. We did not allow her to engage in heavy work either, we have forbidden her to do any labour since we learned about the pregnancy" another old man spoke.

"It must be the heat. Please put her to bed" Law took her wrist in his fingers. "Her pulse is falling... Luffyyyy" Law yelled. "What do we do now?" another old man asked. "You can't do anything Lufffyyyy" Law yelled. "Shit Luffy is out" Law hissed as he quickly made Rebecca drink a green liquid. "Rebecca-san please be brave I will save you both" Law wiped the sweat from the girl's forehead. "Where is Luffy?" the women asked in unison. "He went to get some fresh air. I gave him a day off. Without Luffy it will be hard" Law frowned. "LAW" Luffy stood at the door huffing and puffing and panting.

"Luffy... help me" Law's eyes tearing and his smile large. "Aye Doctor. What do I do?" Luffy grinned back. "Boil water, bring my instruments, provide me herbs and help me operate partner" Law sighed. "Everyone leave Rebecca to us and please be seated inside the drawing-room" Luffy spoke as he rushed to the other side of the clinic.

* * *

**Six-hour later** all the villagers who accompanied Rebecca were praying to gods and now the father of the child was here standing in tension. "Cavendish, sit down!" one of the old man spoke. "How can I sit when my Rebecca is trying to give birth to our child. Every day she wrote to me about her fears for my life. I come back from the war and she is fighting a war here" Cavendish lamented. The door opened and Luffy walked out with a bundle of joy covered in white clothe protected in his arms.

"Rebecca-chan gave birth to a daughter" Luffy grinned. "How's Rebecca?" Cavendish rushed towards Luffy. "Exhausted and put to sleep by Law" Luffy presented the baby to old women who all began cajoling her. "When can we see Rebecca?" Cavendish asked now tying his blonde hair in relief. " In half an hour, but you can't wake her up her okay" Luffy informed.

* * *

**When Law finally** cleaned himself he found Luffy sitting at the veranda. All the villagers and a new eccentric father of newborn were inside the clinic with Rebecca. "May I sit?" Law asked Luffy. "No" Luffy shook his head. "Thank you" Law sat beside Luffy without leaving a single centimetre between them. "I said no" Luffy pouted.

"Look I am sorry, about the date thing" Law took Luffy's palms in his. "It's okay. I..I overreacted" Luffy smiled. "No it's not okay. You love me don't you?" Law asked. Luffy looked at Law with fear and tears threatening to drop. "You can't suppress your feelings for me Luffy! I am an idiot! I am oblivious to my surrounding other than medical science I don't understand anything. I am thirty years old and I lack in many basic things about life! Of all relationships. I don't understand friendship, I don't understand gossiping, I don't understand just wayfaring. But partnership I do understand that. I have never loved a man before, no honestly I have never loved before!. But after Bepo's letter today I realised I love you. Please forgive me and let me love you. I may not know how to love so show me how to love you" Law looked a Luffy without blinking once. Confidence and determination glowing.

"You love me?" Luffy gasped. "Yes," Law nodded. "You know I am not a woman" Luffy blinked. "I love you. The man!" Law cupped Luffy's face to break the idea of personal space. "Kiss me" Luffy trembled.

Law gently pulled Luffy's face towards his and placed his lips on Luffy's. Luffy moved his lips in fears, hesitant, cautious and doubtful Luffy kissed Law back. Luffy's hands wrapped Law's torso and Law brushed Luffy's lips with his tongue and Luffy opened his mouth. Slowly they explored each other's mouth. Luffy finally began to relax and his arms warmed Law. Law messaged Luffy's nape and lazily played with Luffy's lips. "Woooooo hoooooo finalllly" few of the old men and women who came with Rebecca clapped watching them with awe-filled eyes.

Luffy pushed Law-away with a blush. "You all knew?" Law asked. "The whole village knows Luffy loves you" one of the men laughed. "And only I did not know. I am truly an idiot" Law slammed his palms on his face. "But you love me now. So you are my idiot" Luffy smiled. "I don't think now, but the moment you stepped in my lonely life, I was yours" Law pulled Luffy to a hug.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

To Be Continued With A New Story Next Chapter!


	2. Second Roles: Biology Teacher Law & PT Teacher Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating, romance and love had never been a topic of interest in Luffy's life before and his brothers were always worried about his lack of love life. Luffy would attend weddings, go as replacement boyfriend on his girlfriends' school reunion party, he cheered up old female colleagues to look for love, participated in pride walks to support equality of love, but nope the miracle of attraction simply did not bless him, neither woman or man, none could charm. Yet here he lay on his bed without any sleep, thinking about the new Biology teacher- Trafalgar Law.
> 
> And it gets lemony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY SAFE. DON'T BE COCKY WITH YOUR HEALTH.

**Ever since the** new Biology teacher was appointed to New-World High, PT teacher Monkey D Luffy had been having sleepless nights.

Dating, romance and love had never been a topic of interest in Luffy's life before and his brothers were always worried about his lack of love life. Luffy would attend weddings, go as replacement boyfriend on his girlfriends' school reunion party, he cheered up old female colleagues to look for love, participated in pride walks to support equality of love, but nope the miracle of attraction simply did not bless him, neither woman or man, none could charm. Yet here he lay on his bed without any sleep, thinking about the new Biology teacher- Trafalgar Law.

A handsome name for a handsome man- Trafalgar Law, it had a primitive and authoritative ring in its very formation. Luffy pulled the pillow into a hug and bit it's edges, for first time in his life his soul desired a fellow being, _'when you will fall in love Luffy, you will fall hard brother'_ his blonde brother Sabo had mused one day when Luffy returned as a failure from another of the blind dates set up by his dear friends.

The day Luffy fell in love had been an ordinary morning for Luffy. No music rang in his ears like in the films, no sakura petals flew in the air nor did the wind blow to make him tuck his hair behind his ear. Nope nothing out of the blue, none at all. But it was his heart that stopped when the sight of navy blue caught his eyes. A tall, lean, fit body that had put on a navy blue pin-up shirt tracing out the muscle beneath the fabric and perfectly pressed trousers without a wrinkle donned his long legs. _Perfection!_ was Luffy's only thought.

Luffy had stopped at the entrance of the school gate and looked at the tall man with dark unruly hair looking at the gate with some confusion on evident on his forehead. Luffy mustered his courage and walked towards the man slinging his bag carefully. _"Are you looking for something?_ " Luffy offered his biggest smile and looked at the man straight in the eyes. He turned his head towards Luffy, those eyes, they were grey like a rainy day and there were dark circles below his eyes, still a gorgeous man.

 _"Hello, I am Trafalgar Law, I will join the school today as the teacher-in-charge of the Biology department. I was asked to wait here for Mr Monkey D. He is to show me my seat"_ the man had a magnificent voice like the waves breaking onshore, deep and seductive. That was how Monkey D Luffy fell in love at first sight for the first time.

That day he was running wild with Law to every nook and corner of the school showing each and every place. Law was a man of limited words and had a killer smile, but his composed and reserved self did not discourage Luffy at all. He was going to look out for Law. _'Love is a game of patience'_ his eldest brother Ace had informed.

Patiently wait he did, Luffy did, he kept waiting. More than patience, Luffy was clueless about the tactics to gain attention. The attention he gained, a lot, but to ignite concentration for him in Law's heart was a challenge. If love was like track field Luffy would keep running until he reached the finish line, if love was baseball, Luffy would keep striking homerun until Law cheered him, if love was football Luffy would keep attempting to make a goal. But here love was an indefinite journey where there was no set target hence Luffy was clueless and drowning in water of unrequited feelings for seven months now. Trafalgar Law was no longer a new teacher now. No longer his exclusive to guide and help around! He was Law-sensei to students and object of affection for both female teachers and students.

Yes for seven months he had been making a stairway to Law's heart. A staircase that lead to every other place but Law's heart. Law was aloof, in the morning he generally entered last in school with dark circles scaring students, while Luffy was on patrol duty. Yet every morning Law would bow his head with a gentle smile to Luffy and change back to a grumpy teacher next moment. In lunch hours Law was either kept busy by fellow female teachers or girl students trying to feed him their cooking despite the teacher begging to be left alone. On the other hand, Luffy had his own share of troubles. He had to be early in school to check uniform of students and every day and his entire time in school was spent patrolling, scolding students and keeping an eye on delinquents. Every day he watched Law walk out of school and Luffy had stayed back with detention students. He longed to walk with Law but nothing happened.

Luffy was kept busy on the fields, first three months went flying for the school festival and spend in infirmary putting sick students in bed, looking after sun-dried teachers and overlooking the preparation. Luffy was in battlefield and Law was inside monitoring the cash, next two months went in sports events as the season of championships was on Luffy's head. He had to be earlier than his regular timings in school, training different teams and leaving school pretty late after individual training and Law holding extra classes for weaker students. And last two months Luffy ran errands for the whole school during the exam season while Law spent his time invigilating.

It was like Fate had conspired for Luffy to stay away from Law. Luffy trembled at the very thought of this terrible fate. They were destined to be separated like stereotypical star-crossed lovers from tragic films. Now Luffy was lamenting in his bed! Tomorrow was the last day of school, before summer vacation and there was no way Luffy could or would have lone time with Law. His first major love was going to suffer at hands of summer vacation. Seven months of sleepless nights and here Luffy was hugging his pillow which was his replacement for Law.

* * *

 **As the clock struck three** , Luffy could hear the students rush out, summer was the happy time. From his window Luffy looked at the students, young lovers holding hands, some ripping of the first button to give to their lady love. Female teachers walking out into the arms of their lovers and husbands. Summer was always happy time for students and Luffy, but not this summer, this summer everything seemed gloomy. Law was nowhere to be found after the fifth period as Luffy had predicted. The reason for missing Law would me female teacher, the biology tried avoiding them a lot. Law was kept held back by single female teachers in the lunch hour and Luffy was again running around the school to help the old headmaster. Yet Luffy made a bento box which he sneaked off on Law's table hoping Law would take a bite. A hope against hope.

Luffy turned away from the window and began cleaning his desk, being a PT teacher was fun and interesting but things did often get serious too. Before he realised Luffy had become unauthorised counsellor and nurse to many students. The examples were two younglings standing at his door- Coby and Perona. Two oddballs with pink hair, who in the second year of their high school were so entrapped in the passion of young love that they forgot to use protection. Three weeks after the deed, Luffy was begged by Coby to help them as Perona was late on her cycle. Both were afraid to approach their parents or school Nurse. It was Luffy who provided pregnancy test kit and medicines to make sure of no blunder. It was not the first case where Luffy helped young troubled soul and they won't be the last.

"Sensei, we graduated today and thanks to you we are together without any problem" Perona spoke. "Thank you" Coby bowed. "Just go away will you, and yes enjoy your university life and don't forget to use a condom" Luffy grinned maybe he could talk to Law on the pretext of giving a lecture to these students on Sex Education. "We have something for you" both handed Luffy a small paper bag. "Take care sensei" and they were gone.

As Luffy opened the bag there was a small heart-shaped photo frame with two chambers. _What a perfect gift for a stupid lover_ like me Luffy thought and placed the frame on the table with sad thoughts of missed chance to speak with Law. "I wish I could have his photo here" Luffy sighed and flopped on the chair closing his eyes he wanted to sleep and dream about Law.

"You do know a human heart has four chambers and the actual shape of a heart is a bit scary" the sound of broken waves shook Luffy up. "Law!" Luffy looked at the said man in surprise. "Seven months, three days, nine hours, fifty-two minutes forty-seven seconds and a bento box to encourage me to take the step" Law entered Luffy's room. "Huh?" Luffy looked at Law.

"It took me that long to finally have a lone conversation with you thanks to the lunch box! I love onigiri! Will go on a date with me?" Law took the chair opposite to Luffy picking up the photo frame in his hands. Luffy just gasped. Night after night Luffy had dreamt without sleep and fantasied about Law. Day after day Luffy tried to talk to Law now and then. Moments after moments Luffy only had Law in his mind. Breath after breath Luffy pined for Law. Now blink after blink Luffy could not utter a single word.

"I know this is sudden but I take your silence as a yes" Law stood up with a grin and put the photo frame back on the table and pulled Luffy off his chair.

"I love you" Luffy finally spoke as they exited the gates.

"Thank god you spoke" Law grinned as he kept running down the stairs with Luffy.

"And here we met for the first time" Luffy pointed at the gate as they stopped for breathing.

"Yeah," said Law looking up and Luffy pulled Law into a bear hug. A touch he always wanted.

* * *

 **"And here we are three years later"** Luffy removed the photo frame from the table that had their picture now from Spring Festival and kept it on the chair and pushed the chair away.

His fingers back to unbutton Law's shirt and his mouth glued to Law's. Soon Luffy's naked arm wrapped around Law's crafted torso. "Yeah had I not spoken that day I was assured you would have been lifted off your feet by some girl" Law nuzzled his nose in Luffy's soft hair breaking from the kiss. "Yeah right, it was another way around for me" Luffy's cheeks ablaze and he parted the long legs of Law now seated on Luffy's table, trousers pulled down to ankles, his shirt unbuttoned revealing body art and driving Luffy nuts as the said teacher smirked.

"You know Biology suits you" Luffy nipped Law's neck. "How so?" Law gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure ran up his spine. "I can always imagine you explaining male anatomy in class and moving around in that hot body" Luffy hissed and Law groped Luffy's buttocks in excitement. "Explaining the working of male organs and especially the one I love" Luffy bit Law's lips while his hand squeezed Law's manhood. "I.. love to watch you pla...y" Law panted under Luffy's touches. "I also imagine... you.. giving sex education" Luffy licked Law's adam apple. "Am...oh.. boy.. am I nake"..d? Law hissed as Luffy began trailing Law's neck to collar bones to bite chest and nipples tortured with butterfly kisses. Soft wet kisses on heated skin, hard bites on burning muscle and hand massaging naked butt. Luffy finally rested his hungry lips on the organ he loved most standing out and proud like their love, Luffy dropped on his knees.

"You know your lips between... my legs have been the... ohh... god... the m..ost... sexiest thing ever Luff..yyy" Law grabbed Luffy's head and began massaging his head. Luffy teased the mushroom head and Law kept pushing Luffy's head to go deeper. Luffy was teasing him and Law wanted to be drunk dry out of his seeds. One lick at a time was driving the biology teacher insane. Luffy looked up from the heavy eyelids and began coiling his tongue like a snake in heat. His hands palming the sacks, fingers playing a tune on them slowly. Law moaning Luffy's name at every new ministration and drowning in Luffy's smell- sour and salty. "Doors ahh...re... locked right?" Law pushed Luffy's head to get more of the pleasure he was feeling.

To watch your boyfriend play hard sports in school is real torture. For three years now Law loved and hated watching Luffy training students under the sun from the classroom window. Luffy in singlet and track pants blowing whistle under the sun gave him a hard-on. Law was teaching the working of the respiratory system to his students when his own breathing stopped at the sight of Luffy drenched in sweat and drinking water. Half of the water running down Luffy's face and neck, tickling down to his vest and make it more transparent.

Once his class got over Law had very politely excused Luffy out of a stupid staff conversation. The whole school now aware of their love relation, yet none questioned his innocent smile and Luffy's carefree attitude. Their innocence hid their suppressed desire. As soon as both stumbled inside Luffy's room, the door got locked, curtains pulled, hugs happening and hands ripping each other of clothes and kisses turned more demanding.

Luffy sucked Law with all his lust and Law's moans did not cease. "Luf...fyyy... am... about... to come" Law passed the words and Luffy began his assault in full scale. "Fu..ck" Law hissed. He could feel Luffy chuckle on his manhood. And so he came, proud and ashamed, relaxed and happy in his lover's mouth. Luffy drank him dry and he kept licking him until a single drop of white liquid was not seen on the sleeping manhood.

"Thank you for the lunch" Luffy grinned drinking the white liquid. Law pulled him by the torso and kissed Luffy hard on the lips cleaning the white spot on Luffy's upper lips. Law smirked to Luffy's surprised and questioning look

"Thank you for the desert."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

To Be Continued With A New Story Next Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the second chapter. I promise you that the third chapter will make your heart wrench! Hehe!
> 
> Now go follow me on Instagram at Khepiari, I am at 970/972 followers, yes it fluctuates and it breaks my heart. I need 1000 followers badly :( Why don't you all love me? 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you loved or did not in this role in the comments, they make me very very very very happy!


	3. Third Roles: Middle Aged Married Law & Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Anger is the root cause of all the troubles in the world, Law' this would have been his father Corazon's advice. "Love is the problem, never fall in love boy' this would be words from his uncle Doffy. Though the whole family knew advice from uncle Doffy was useless, nihilistic and destructive, yet right now Law couldn't help but agree with his pink obsessed uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY SAFE. STAY INSIDE. AND NOT STORM YOUR CAPITAL WITH GUNS! THE LOCKDOWN IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!

' **Anger is the root cause of all the troubles in the world, Law** ' this would have been his father Corazon's advice. "Love is the problem, never fall in love boy' this would be words from his uncle Doffy. Though the whole family knew advice from uncle Doffy was useless, nihilistic and destructive, yet right now Law couldn't help but agree with his pink obsessed uncle.

Love was his problem. It was always love that was Trafalgar Law's problem. After fifteen years of marriage, love was still his problem only now his love had shifted from movie nights out to rented DVD nights in. In honesty he was tired and he wanted to sleep; it was before the fight broke out. Oh yes, there was a fight hence the reason for his stiff body on the right side of the bed, yet he knew he was on the wrong side. Every fight he ever had with his husband was always because of love. Today it was not one of those fights where Law knew he was at fault and Luffy just harped about it for a few minutes and a dinner date would fix his husband's mood.

No, it was not Luffy's fault either that made Law snap at him. All his husband of fifteen years had done was ask him about his friend Sachi. Yes, it was always Sachi that sparked fight among them. Law still recalled the day he spotted a young teenager paddling at his university clinic, Sachi was witness to the first words he had with Luffy. Sachi had joked about the best pick up place Law found three months later when Luffy first met Law's circle of friends, distorting the simple 'hello' they shared into a bizarre erotic fantasy. Sachi got on his nerve that night eighteen years ago so did he tonight. The first fight he had with Luffy. The fight was out of guilt of loving Luffy, Law had fought with Luffy that night on a topic that could never be a reason for anything remotely related to dark thoughts- Luffy's selfless smile.

After their first fight, Luffy was wide awake with puffed eyes and trembling body next day sitting on the couch. Law had traumatized the teen to fall ill. How guilty Law was to have hurt Luffy then, how guilty he was right now! Law cared too much about what others thought about him and Luffy. This was the very reason he fought again tonight with Luffy who never cared about others. It was always about them and others- Law and Luffy versus the world but Luffy refused to see the bad in the world. Hence he snapped at Luffy when Luffy said Sachi meant no harm with his discriminating jokes.

He snapped hard and harsh, Luffy had come paddling slowly towards him when he returned after drinking night. Luffy knew he was tired from a day full of surgeries; he had made Law sit on the chair and made him drink water. All Luffy did, his dark-haired thirty-seven-year-old husband do was ask a question. "How was the party? Did you enjoy? How is Sachi?" Luffy had softly asked rubbing circles on Law's back as the taller flopped on the couch. In another time in some universe, he would have flopped into Luffy's arms and unloaded his worries. But no this was his reality.

What did he do? He snapped an answer to which Luffy gave a small innocent reply. Law forced his anxiety about the condition of the patient he operated, the stress of working for hours and Sachi's hard nut joke on Luffy. Yes, he was blaming it on Sachi again, it was always that shit-eating bastard. The red-haired had simply said Law always had sexy cheerful maid waiting in the house. Law had retorted back hard with a punch and left the dinner. Yes, they were a married couple, two guys bound in love, shoving their poles inside each other and pleasuring each other. They were two men sharing a home and loving each other. Yet people found it hard to accept the wedding band they both wore.

Every time Sachi had insulted Luffy, he had almost killed Sachi. It was a cycle, but Luffy was kind to Sachi. The story should have ended there with Luffy's forgiveness in another version of the tale. But no what he did? He yelled at Luffy for being over-trusting, too friendly, nice, caring, naive and to top it all Law called his husband stupid just like the elementary kids Luffy taught.

Love was his curse and he had no one to fall back on to but Luffy. Law rolled on his side of the bed, his thoughts were jumbled and going in circles. The curtains were tired and dawn was breaking. He had not turned once to find if Luffy had slept or not. At forty-four, Law had run out of the honeymoon spirit like his goatee from youth that had turned into french cut beard. Roses were for young lovers and frozen beans were for an old married couple like them *****. This _**I don't worry anymore**_ attitude projected to Luffy was keeping him awake and he was feeling his guilt rise with every second spent counting rays of sunlight.

Law slowly pushed his body towards the centre of their old bed. He would curl up and sneak a hand around Luffy's waist and pretend to be deep asleep like he always did, a trick Luffy pretended to be oblivious about. The warmth that generally is spread out on the blue sheets was not there when Law's arm crawled out in a twisted way. He turned around to find the pillow dent free and the side of the bed that belonged to his husband was wrinkle-free. Fuck yourself if you don't jump out of bed now Law hissed. Old or new, Roses or Frozen beans love was love.

In no fights, Luffy had ever left home or not slept in the bed, but if he did the impossible tonight, the blame was on Law. If his brother-in-laws' found out they would draft divorce paper with the morning newspaper. If his father found out, the tripping man would set his house on fire in an attempt to fix things up and uncle Doffy would have thrown a party for sure. No matter what he did, what he spoke, how he behaved, Law loved Luffy. Law flopped off their bed kicking the thin blanket, forgetting his slippers; he walked out of the only bedroom in the tiny apartment. The drawing-room was empty. Fear crept inside Law. His rude behaviour had finally made Luffy leave him. After years of silent resistance, Luffy had left him. The wedding photograph on the wall both had taken fifteen years ago was staring back at Law. How happy both were to have friends and family to wish them up and what had Law done, always live in a wave of anger against the world.

His feet hissed against the cold tiles when he saw the slumped shadow in the kitchen. The kitchen was chilly and on the two sitters dining table Luffy's head was buried inside the piles of albums Luffy had crafted over the years and a bowl full of chips had turned soggy beside his husband's raven head. He hurt Luffy bad and Law's regret skyrocketed. The window was open and the wind had turned Luffy into a cold structure of yellow porcelain. Yes, Law was the first-class idiot he forced his husband to endure the cold wind in sadness while he enjoyed the comfort of the bed.

"Love… let's go to bed. I was rude, fucking jerk to yell at you. Its bloody hell my mistake Let's go... come on... But I love you, forgive me" Law slowly picked Luffy up from the table and Luffy blinked at Law with sleepy eyes.

Luffy opened his arms with a soft smile that meant Law was forgiven, on instinct Law picked him up with a bear hug.

"I Love You... I am so sorry... please let this idiot make it up to you" Law inhaled the smell of his husband now drifting back to sleep.

"You are debarred from attending drinking parties forever Traffy" Luffy mumbled before slumping on Law's chest.

This was marriage you forgive but you never forget.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

To Be Continued With A New Story Next Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a reflection story of a middle-aged man. So the guilt is recurring, I think most fights in real life long marriage are on stupid reason. And over the years after observing my parents' disaster of a marriage, I truly feel respect is the most important thing in any relationship. So kids, respect thy partner and don't be an arse to them! Hope you liked it.
> 
> *Roses were for young lovers and frozen beans were for an old married couple like them* this is a quote from one of my favourite writers of all time since the age of four. He is Ruskin Bond, he is India's most beloved writer, he writes for toddlers, young kids, older kids, teens, young adults and adults! I love him the most.
> 
> Now go follow me on Instagram at khepiari, my follower count has again fluctuated to 968 :( 
> 
> Go follow me! Go! Go!


	4. Dominant Uke Luffy and Caring Seme Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy was frustrated, his body was not tired, his body simply wanted to be touched by the refined hands that operated so many every day. His lover was sleeping on a hospital couch, eating pale hospital food, and working hard to save lives, Luffy knew it very well but he felt insecure at times. It was he who had asked the doctor out after months of flirting; his lover had never dated man prior to Luffy. Luffy's biggest fear was that one day the doctor would come to him and announce that he was dumping Luffy as he was always attracted to women and was marrying a sexy nurse in a tiny pink skirt. He really needed to stop reading those erotic Doctor-Nurse stories— an angry wrinkle popped on his forehead as he pressed the buttons to clear the screen but Luffy did not let the woman paying him see that he was frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my passionate children of LawLu Heaven. Happy New Year! 
> 
> My LawLu brats from chat group I love you all, now go draw me some fanfics. 
> 
> And Dear Mac from the comment's section, mythical LawLu is cooking up in my brain for Valentine's special. Drop your favourite myth in the comments that you want a retelling, incase we match it will be awesome!
> 
> This story will get hot, really hot down there. You have been warned.
> 
> So if you are underage, read it at your discretion. I am not against teens reading Smut, but I am also scared of too much exposure to sex and silly smut at a young age is not in the best interest always. So read it but don't assume that's how adult sex life works okay. This is an extreme version of sexual craving I have shown below. 
> 
> Now, go follow me on Instagram and Twitter @khepiari because I want followers! Yes, I am old and shameless :P

* * *

**Sometimes Luffy wanted it bad,** he wanted it more than he craved for meat. When he wanted it more than meat it meant he was really at his limit of abstinence. He wanted it to be buried deep inside him and get torn apart in pleasure. Right now he wanted to be kissed madly, hugged harshly, possessed mightily, and loved mercilessly. But no one would guess what he was craving inside for he smiled sweetly and calculated the billed amount for the middle-aged customer standing in front of his cash counter. The nice woman smiled back and Luffy with a grin pulled out the receipt and handed it to the woman carrying huge grocery bags now ruffling her purse.

Why did Luffy crave so much to be ravished was because of one very simple reason, his boyfriend had been on-call duty in hospital for almost a week now away from their apartment. The turmoil in Luffy's mind was not so simple. He knew the cons of dating a doctor too well, his friends and family had warned him about how busy doctors were for a steady relationship. But Luffy had one reply to these warnings- you don't choose with whom you fall in love. He was missing his tall handsome grumpy lover. The Doctor-Nurse erotic novels he was reading every night to fall asleep without the company of other's body to keep him warm, was not helping Luffy feel any better right now.

As his boyfriend was missing from their home, Luffy took the chance to earn a few extra bucks. For almost a week now to keep his mind away from 'HIM', Luffy was working in four different types of jobs. He waited tables in the morning for a hotelier friend, his afternoon was spent in the cubical of a travel agency, in the evening he helped in the local library and finally his last job was to work in the departmental store as long as he could. The only communication he had with his lover was five phone calls and emails dropping in his phone at random hours.

Luffy was frustrated, his body was not tired, his body simply wanted to be touched by the refined hands that operated so many every day. His lover was sleeping on a hospital couch, eating pale hospital food, and working hard to save lives, Luffy knew it very well but he felt insecure at times. It was he who had asked the doctor out after months of flirting; his lover had never dated man prior to Luffy. Luffy's biggest fear was that one day the doctor would come to him and announce that he was dumping Luffy as he was always attracted to women and was marrying a sexy nurse in a tiny pink skirt. He really needed to stop reading those erotic Doctor-Nurse stories— an angry wrinkle popped on his forehead as he pressed the buttons to clear the screen but Luffy did not let the woman paying him see that he was frustrated.

As the woman bade Luffy goodnight, Luffy smiled and sighed. He often wondered how it felt loving a woman, sadly he could never imagine it. The woman looked happy and Luffy felt a slight tinge of jealousy when he saw her walking towards her husband giving her a warm smile. He wanted to be cuddled, right here right now by 'HIM'!

It was almost eleven in the night and Luffy had no desire to go home and sleep on the empty bed. But he knew he had to leave the store soon. Luffy collected the cash of the day and walked towards his manager Makino who was busy arranging boxes, the woman ruffled his hair once he was standing in front of her. "Go home Luffy" Makino tilted her head forward like a doting mother. "Can I stay a little bit longer?" Luffy asked. "Nope!" Makino turned Luffy around and began pushing him towards the staff locker. "I don't wannnna go! HE is not there" Luffy resisted with a quarter of his strength when the electronic doors opened. Both turned around at the shuffling noise.

"Luffy-ya" a tired voice called out in desperation.

"Can we go home please?" the tall figure in black overcoat reclined on the wall and his face half-hidden in a fluffy white polka-dotted cap.

"I fucking missed you!" Luffy rushed towards his lover in seconds.

* * *

 **And Luffy always got what he wanted,** a thought doctor Trafalgar Law had when the apartment door shut behind them and Luffy attacked him without any warning. It's not like he was not expecting their pent up desires to burst open, Luffy just took him by surprise "Slowww down wild cat" Law fell on the couch and Luffy was hovering above— trying to rip off his clothes like a starving shipwrecked victim. "I can't wait for you any longer, you stupid idiot doctor! I slept alone in the bed for fucking whole week! I wanted you more than I wanted meat! You know that's a crisis right?" Luffy was clawing away the scarf of the doctor. "It's six days and five nights" the doctor tried to sit up but Luffy pushed him back attacking his neck. "I haven't bathed in three days" Law tried to free himself. "I love the sour-sweaty smell" Luffy gritted his teeth like a feline in heat.

"I was feeling lonely!" Luffy pouted. "Have you been reading those Doctor-Nurse erotica again?" Law sat up with serious effort. "No... no... why... would I read those porno-books meant for other couples! It's unrealistic, stupid, exaggerated, phony…" Luffy averted his eyes.

"You know you can't lie, I am seriously going to burn those books one day" Law pulled Luffy from the couch by his hand to the bedroom the shorter paddled behind him mumbling lies he could not even arrange in order.

The overcoat was gone, the shirt crumpled on the floor, the spotted trousers at the edge of the bed, and Trafalgar Law found his wrists tied to the bed-post. "Am I going to be punished?" Law asked as he saw his young lover walk towards their bed with a box of tissue paper and lube in his hands. "Oh… yeah.. you have been so mean to me Traffy… I will not let you go easily" Luffy climbed the bed flaunting his naked body to his lover. "How do you plan to punish me?" Law asked.

Without a word Luffy crushed Law's lips, bit them hard, their tongues fought, their warm wet organs melted inside their mouth like lava preparing to erupt. Luffy's hands cupped their shafts and began rubbing them slowly. Law wriggled at the friction and Luffy covered Law's eyes with his other free hand. "You don't get to see cum, after a week" Luffy stroked the shafts. "Lu..ffy… please I missed.. you!" Law tried to twist his neck but the busy organs below kept him glued to the mattress. The first burst was violent, quick, and dense. Law felt a heavy release of warm semen spread between his shivering thighs.

"Five calls! You know how painful it is to be away from you? You know it right idiot" Luffy began kissing down Law's neck and sharp collarbones. "I know, it's your duty, but it's bloody frustrating to not be able to see your face for a week now" Luffy kissed Law on the tattooed chest and bit Law's dark nipple sharply. "Ouch… wild cat… careful don't rip them off... OUCH" Luffy bit another bud with equal force. "Untie me brat.." Law smirked at the lust-filled Luffy.

"No…. I will ride you tonight, I want you inside me, only me, you are mine Law" Luffy dragged his bottom deliberately up Law's thighs slowly and messaged the half-calmed manhood between them and finally sat on Law's chest. "I want to kiss you down there" Law purred. "Suck my fingers" Luffy offered three fingers to Law's lips. The doctor in moments began wetting the fingers thoroughly, he snaked his tongue on the thin fingers up and down. Turning them numb, wet, and soft Law made Luffy erect with just tongue-finger ministration. Luffy pulled his fingers away and layered his entrance with the lube. "Plea...se untie me" Law groaned as the sight of Luffy touching himself was too sensual for his eyes. "Watch me" Luffy's voice heavy and his pupils were dark. Luffy entered his first finger and began circling his insides. Law gulped as Luffy closed his eyes and began exploring his inside, Law's chest rose and fell in excitement below Luffy's parted legs. Once Luffy stretched and lubed himself thoroughly Law found his younger lover scissoring himself with two fingers. Luffy slide his third finger millimeter by millimeter and began stroking the pleasure bundle inside. "Law… aaa" Luffy moaned at the friction. "Let me. ..in..." a tightly bound Law wriggled and begged and twisted in lust.

A smirk broke on Luffy's face and the scar below his left eye made him look so innocently sinister that Law would cum then and there. Luffy pulled his fingers out and took Law's shaft and gently guided him inside his wet crevice. Luffy began moving and Law gritted his teeth once the friction began sending him pleasure tunes. Luffy was warm and tight, wet and burning around Law. Luffy raised and dropped his hips and stroked his manhood in silence. His lips bit close trying to suppress a forbidden spell and his eyes closed as his mind drifted into pleasure land. Luffy began rolling his hips in and out faster making the shaft of his lover hit the prostate accurately while his manhood danced in his hands. Law kept his eyes on his lover, face flushed, eyes shut yet tears escaping, fuller lips now parted releasing small moans. Luffy was riding him, he was absorbing Law out of his energy. "I am about to... God... faster! I am near! I love.. you." Law hissed and Luffy began violent movements. In seconds Law burst inside the warm space and Luffy came in full force spluttering his seeds in the air.

Sex was their way of connecting to each other. After a week of starving, Luffy felt half satisfied but his body was giving up to the suppressed exhaustion caused by his hectic work schedule. His limbs went limp as Luffy pulled out of his lover. But Luffy felt alive and loved right now.

Luffy collapsed on Law's chest. "I bloody missed you" Luffy murmured. "You sucked me… dry" Law yawned as his body relaxed after such a high dose of excitement. "Never leave me….I hate nurses" Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck. Law made a mental note that he had to burn those bloody books down when he had enough free time. "I love you Luffy-ya" Law kissed Luffy's burning forehead.

* * *

 **When Luffy woke up from a comfortable dream** he had a feeling somebody was a boring hole in his head. "Good morning…." The voice of the doctor boyfriend was too sweet to be true. Luffy kept his eyes shut something was wrong he felt it. "I know you woke up" Law spoke in a cheery voice that was alien to Luffy's ears. "Good morning" Luffy opened his eyes which met with an evil smirk on his lover's face and Luffy scooped his head near Law's lips. "Do you mind untying your prisoner now Luffy-ya?" Law asked softly in Luffy's ears.

Luffy was left in an overburdening dilemma, if he should untie his lover's hands before making breakfast or after making breakfast, either way, he had to pay a big price for falling asleep early.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

To Be Continued With A New Story Next Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did your nose bleed? 
> 
> if it did, you are too young to read it! 
> 
> Go to study!


	5. Manager Law and Employee Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dingy appeared Chopper and Luffy rushed out placing all the small tables and chairs on the porch. But my mind was busy worrying, my mind panicked when I saw the parrot haired stammering guy step down of the boat. That guy was holding red flowers and I knew he loved Luffy. "You know what Law?" I looked towards my half-sister, "If you keep only imagining Barto will seduce Luffy soon" I hissed at Baby. "See" Baby pointed to her burning cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend got fired from her job because of Covid. I feel sad, but I am worried. So I thought to share something happy here.
> 
> and people take care, wear masks, wash your hands and keep your mental health safe, protect yourself.

* * *

**_'To make a move or to not make a move'_ **my mind was twirling on this question. I felt like Hamlet. Well my thoughts were much less sophisticated than his and my intention was not as grave as revenge but that of simple common love, one that slowly grows out of attachment and needs and finally turns into an addiction of familiar. I recruited that brat who was swaying his hips unintentionally at me, just five meters away from my trinket counter. He looked like a high-school student, but in fact, he was a fresh graduate with a degree in sales.

It was almost a year he began working under me; my small business hardly required more than two people to run it. In general, it was only us who looked after the store. He was the fifth person working here this summer and the only one who was employed by me. With the advent of this new soul, the sixth sense of the store awakened. With the store's sudden blossom I the owner sprouted as well, I melted in love.

I was looking straight at his back while he happily chirped a forgotten island song, my half-sister Baby glared at me from the reception counter. My clumsy adopted father Corazon was tripping now and then while sweeping the porch. Chopper my nephew was helping us today with the front display while his parents my elder sister Robin and her husband Zoro were busy talking with suppliers. And the sea was calm meters away from my door slowly poking the dock.

None of my family members were churning their livelihoods from my shop, Baby needed extra cash for the upcoming wedding, Robin and Zoro had their own bookshop and dojo to run they just wanted to help me because of the lazy week and there was Luffy, the only worker in this souvenir store who was not my family member. Robin scouted him because he was the sole person who was willing to sell things I offered and tea which only Robin drank. Currently, I managed the shop, Robin and Zoro bought suppliers of food and other trinkets to me, presently Baby kept control of money and my father well he kept things lively around.

"Luffy" Chopper my nephew knocked at the display window and Luffy looked up. The sun outside was pleasant and I could see the town waking up to morning and the sea shivering at the dock. Luffy's back faced me but I could his slender neck nod to Chopper. And the OPEN sign faced the world. "Manager Traffy we are opening" he turned around at me with a big grin touching his ears. "Thanks, guys, Baby stop smoking early in the morning" I looked at my sister and Luffy.

The first dingy was to arrive at 8 am sharp, with that we would welcome the traveling workforce into our shop. Most came for coffee and quick breakfast before heading off to mills. But with Luffy's advent, I was selling tea most, which I was not in particular, favour before. The boy charmed the middle-aged women and increased my profit with his infinite knowledge of tea. He would woo the women with absolute truth and a smile. "Ma'am, green tea keeps your body toxic free and the extra fat you have in your arms will vanish" he would smile. "Auntie Hibiscus Tea keeps your blood pressure in control and your hair fall will be controlled" he would hand the cup to the lady. "Jasmine tea keeps you energetic and your lethargy will fly away" overall Luffy was a tea person, I had never seen him drink coffee while I brewed it and I on other hand was a coffee person. Two different drinks, two different people and combined it was one big problem for me.

Hence the source of my dilemma- Should I ask him on a Coffee date or Afternoon Tea!

The dingy appeared Chopper and Luffy rushed out placing all the small tables and chairs on the porch. But my mind was busy worrying, my mind panicked when I saw the parrot haired stammering guy step down of the boat. That guy was holding red flowers and I knew he loved Luffy. "You know what Law?" I looked towards my half-sister, "If you keep only imagining Barto will seduce Luffy soon" I hissed at Baby. "See" Baby pointed to her burning cigarette.

Luffy was laughing and the parrot head was offering him the roses with trembling hands. "Shit" I was cursing myself. _Keep dangling between tea and coffee while the parrot runs off with my three-course meal._ I grumbled at the sight and went back to my position beside the trinket counter. I was again glaring, now at the colorful boxes of tea. _Fuck those tea drinkers..._

With that thought I saw him walk with the red roses in hand, walking up the porch, smiling at the people. I sank on my trinket counter and my head slumped on my hands. "Uncle Traffy do you not feel well?" Chopper asked and I groaned in reply. "Chopper let him be, he is sulking" Baby broke my heart in pieces.

Half an hour later I felt something hit on my head and it smelled great, "OUUUUCHHH" I sat up. I was hit with a bunch of roses. "Manager Traffy! If you can sulk because I got roses from some guy, I bet you can cheer up too if I go out with you on a Brunch Date! God, please stop looking so gloomy it is not even 10 am in the morning!" Luffy was glaring at me. His cheeks blushing and his eyes shy but determined. He was shinning under the peeping rays.

"In between your Afternoon Tea-Coffee Date war, I have wasted almost a year waiting, I just accepted the roses, not his love. Coffee and Tea are both hot beverages, that's where they are similar! There are other kinds of Dates too... Idiot... Manager... I ... lo..." Luffy bent towards me and kissed my forehead.

"You love me?" I asked with large eyes.

"Idiot Manager, I can drink coffee for you, what about you?" he ran off.

_I could drown in a tub of tea for him..._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't Own ONE PIECE
> 
> I always dislike the feishisation of Nurses! It's mean and insulting. Now that Coronavirus is every where, we can see who is fighting out there with their lives on the front line. Yes love Doctor-nurse tropes, but they can be written without the cringe. Respect nurses!
> 
> Forgive me for Typo's
> 
> Reviews make us fanfic authors fly high! So does Kudos! And so does your messages. And I promise you, there will be lemonsssssss!
> 
> Now the queen of Fluff Khepiari demands your attention and love on her Instagram, where you will get to read my amazing comic reviews, see book pics, great food pics, more plants and my amazing sense of humour! I need 1000 followers :(


End file.
